


That Cannot be Replaced

by INickayeI



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Animatronic Love, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INickayeI/pseuds/INickayeI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!</p><p>The old and aging animatronics have been scrapped and placed in the Parts and Service room while their newer Toy models get the fun and joy of entertaining the crowd. That does not bother Toy Bonnie, a female animatronic bunny, that feels strong feelings for her older and male counterpart Bonnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Cannot be Replaced

**Author's Note:**

> \- Toy Bonnie has a huge crush on Bonnie  
> \- The Mangle and Foxy are in a relationship  
> \- Toy Bonnie is a girl  
> \- The Mangle is a girl

_The old animatronics are joined together in the Parts and Service room;_ **Freddy Fazbear's Perspective**

 

I sat on the rusted floor of the Parts and Service room located in the back of the building. Sitting around me is my friends, Foxy, and Chica. We loved our job entertaining children, but since the construction of the new "toy" models and the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, we were forced to sit inside the Parts and Service room while our newer counterparts enjoyed their jobs of entertaining children  
"What are we supposed to do?" Foxy, my pirate friend said in despair. His voiced sounded desperate.

"Can we just walk around now?" Chica said in the same kind of tone. "It's night time. We can walk around now."

"Let's see what... Bonnie has to say about it.." I said in a slow tone. I turned to Bonnie, who was sitting alone in the darkened corner, facing the wall.

I approached my bunny friend. "Hey, what do you wanna do?" I asked firmly. He looked at me with his flickering red eyes.

".... whatever's productive. It's better than sitting here in this room doing nothing.." He responded with a calm tone. I could hear the slight anger in his tone, but I don't blame him. Poor animatronic got his arm removed by the staff to build Toy Bonnie and had his faced removed for an example of Toy Bonnie's facial expression.

I feel bad for my buddy friend. He seemed to love the job of entertaining kids the most out of all of us. He loved to mess with Chica and pass the pizza out to the customers himself, much to her dismay and annoyance. He loved to play his guitar while me and Chica sang the songs. He loved to visit Foxy while being in disrepair and make him feel better. All that came to an end when we overheard the staff talking about a new and improved restaurant and new animatronic characters. They scrapped us and forgotten about us. They had to moved to the Parts and Service room behind the building. We were never remembered. We were alone. We had no friends, and we had only a small room. For the most part, our moments of joy were forgotten by both us and the customers, even the kids.

"I'm gonna walk around... alone.." Bonnie said in a low tone. He got up and walked toward the door, then he looked back at us. "Please don't follow me.. alright? I just need time alone." We all nodded and he walked out the door.

"Poor guy... I bet all he wants is his job back," Foxy said in depression. We all agreed on that. We wanted our job back. We wanted the kids back. We wanted the joy back. We wanted to be happy again.

 

**Bonnie's Perspective**

The hallway was dark as the night time sky outside. I wasn't afraid of the dark in the slightest. I walked in the hallways alone just to calm myself down. My mind was full of anger for the past several years since the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was built, the new animatronics replacing us and the staff having us moved to the back of the building, in full disrepair and no treatment. I hated the Toy Models. They took the happiness we had. They took everything from us. They took our jobs for pizza's sake! But, there was no Toy Animatronic that I was close with: Toy Bonnie. That pretty female Toy model kept her gender a secret whenever it was day time. She tricked every human she had come across into thinking she was a boy. She even tampered with her voice box by herself just to be on the safe side. The only one that knew that she was indeed a girl was me. For some reason, she trusts me with every circuit. Every little wire in her suit and endoskeleton.

I walked toward the Show Stage, not sure what to think. My mind is still full of rage and anger, but thinking of Toy Bonnie just relieves me of my stress. Sometimes when I'm with my friends in the Parts and Service room asleep, I have dreams of Toy Bonnie and me alone together, at night, sitting on the Show Stage. We held hands, which was very strange to me. I always noticed Toy Bonnie looking at me with a very sweet expression when she saw me peeking through the hallway. I wish I had face back so I can smile at her pretty face.

As soon as I got to the stage, I noticed that only Toy Chica and Toy Freddy were there standing still. I didn't see Toy Bonnie nor did I see any traces of her.

"Where's Toy Bonnie?" I asked Toy Freddy. He looked at me with this new and improved endoskeleton eyes.

"She went to go walk in the hallways," Toy Freddy responded with a confident voice tone. I looked at him, and then Toy Chica. She looked back at me with the same improved endoskeleton eyes.

"I think she went to the Party Rooms. I don't know which one but I know she went to the Party Rooms," she responded with the same tone as Toy Freddy's. I thanked them both and walked toward and down the hallways leading to the Party Rooms.

 

**Toy Bonnie's Perspective**

I sat alone in one of the Party Rooms. The room was dark and I wasn't able to see in the dark well. The staff put out-of-date endoskeleoton eyes on me. Those eyes had no night vision like the other Toy models and sometimes glitched. I begged Toy Freddy to go to the Parts and Service room to steal one of the eyes from the animatronics, but he never did. I wanted new eyes, just so I can see  _him._

I heard footsteps approaching down the hallways. I looked behind me and I opened the door. All I saw was a shadowy figures, missing arm and two small, flickering red eyes. Upon a closer look, it was my older male counterpart, Bonnie. My heard raced. I ran up to him and gave him a big hug. I felt his arm wrap around me. I looked up and he looked down at me.

"What are you doing here?" I giggled with a smile on my face. He leaned in closer to me.

"I just wanted to walk around," he responded to me with a gentle tone. "Then I saw you."

I grabbed his arm. "Come on!" I shouted excitedly as I pulled his arm toward the airvent leading to the attic.

"What are we doing here?" he asked with a concerned tone. I giggled.

"We're gonna have some alone time finally." I said excitedly as I crawled through the airvent. I reached the top, then Bonnie reached the top as well.

 

 **The Roof,**   **Bonnie's Perspective**

I sat next to my female counterpart on the roof of the building. The roof was elevated too high for anyone to see us, so we were safe from witnesses. Toy Bonnie was close to me, in fact, she was sitting on my lap. I could tell she was comfortable. so I tried adjusting to see if she can get even more comfy sitting on me. She looked at my arm and she formed a sad look.

"... you're arm.." she said in concern. ".. it's still..."

I finished the sentence for her. "Gone," I said in a calm tone. She frowned.

"And your face.. it's... gone.." she said in an even more saddened tone. I hugged her from behind.

"It's okay... it's not that bad.." I tried to make her feel better, but she didn't.

"It's not!" She shouted in concern. "It must be awful to be missing an arm and having no face."

"Believe me.. it's not as bad," I responded. She turned around and got to her knees. She looked at me and she placed both hands on my "cheeks." She leaned in, but I stopped her.

"Why?" She asked in concern.

"Not right now..." I responded in a low tone. She frowned.

"But..." she said, trying to convince me to let her kiss me.

"... fine.." I said in a low tone again. She pressed her lips against the side of my head. I smiled in the inside. I wanted to return the favor somehow.. but then I saw the daylight morning sun rising.

"You better get back to the Show Stage.." I told her. I didn't want her getting in trouble. She smiled.

"Okay... bye.." she said in a low tone. I watched her walk toward the airvent as I followed.

We both climbed down the airvent and we both said our last words.

"I'll see you tonight.." I told her with a slight happy tone. She smiled.

"Not tonight... today.." she said as she ran down the hallway toward the Show Stage. I didn't know what she meant, but I brushed it off and ran toward the Parts and Service room. Along the way, I thought of what she said and what she meant. Finally when I arrived, I understood what she meant, and I felt as happy as ever.

 

**To be continued.. 1/5**

 


End file.
